Letters Through The Years
by Military Mechanic
Summary: It starts as a class assignment. Nothing more, nothing less, just a letter to Neville's future-self. Then the war hits. Things change. And, somehow, those letters remain a constant.


A/N: Yep, another one of these letter stories. I wrote it for the same challenge, because the first one was that much fun. xD Trying to think up a new format for the next couple to be done in, because the whole doing it for a lesson thing must be getting boring by now.

* * *

Dear Future Me,

So, I don't really know how to start this. It seems a little silly and un-school-related to me but...Professor McGonnagle says that we have to do it. I don't know what it has to do with Transfiguration, though.

Is it just me? It probably is.

See, future-self, most of the things that I don't get are just that. Something I don't understand when everyone else does. I hope that changes as I get older. Does it?

When I asked Hermione earlier, she said we should probably write some of the things going on right now, in case we don't remember everything later. I don't think these are things that I'm going to forget anytime soon, though.

Like, do you remember how excited we were when our letter came? Gran came into my room really earlier and she was smiling! Gran never smiles! She was waving this envelope around too, so much that I couldn't see what it was. When she finaly handed it to me, I started to cry. Not 'cause I was upset or anything, but because I was really happy. And surprised, too.

You remember that we didn't think we would get in, right? I thought that I was a squib for sure! So did Gran, and I think that's why she was always so mean to me. Well, she's still pretty mean now, but it's lessened up some after we went to Diagon Alley and got my school stuff. I even got ice cream, and she never buys me sweet stuff!

As for here at Hogwarts...I'm still glad to be accepted, even if I'm not having a really great time. Magic's really hard for me (Gran says it's because I'm such a late bloomer) and I don't do very well in any of my classes. Except Herbology, but everyone makes fun of me because of that.

Still! I really like Herbology! I know that the other Gryffindor's find it to be really stupid, but I think it's cool! You shouldn't quit, future self, and if you do, you should start again!

-Neville Longbottom, age 11, First Year

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Dear Future-Self,

Professor McGonnagle brought this lesson up again. She says that she wants us to write one for every year that we come to the school. Most of the others are pretty annoyed over it because it isn't magic but, I don't know, I thought that it was pretty fun last time. I even kind of sort of have things to tell you about.

Like, there's this book in the Restricted Section that you should check out later. It's all about squibs that discover their magic really late in life, and did you know that it's an actual process? None of the teachers will let me check it out though, because they say I'm too young for it. That just makes me even more curious though, and I think they know that.

So, anyway, this year's really scary. Everyone's talking about this thing called the Chamber Of Secrets, right? They say that the Slytherin Heir is responsible for opening it, and a bunch of muggle-borns and squibs are going to die. I'm worried, because I'm almost a squib myself and, I don't know, would it come after me?

I hope not. I don't even know what it would be that came after me!

Everyone's walking around in groups now, and no one want to go out alone. I've even noticed a couple Slytherins walk in groups together, but no one else is noting that. Like, they all think that it's Draco who's behind this but I don't know...I don't think he's doing it. I mean, he's mean and all, but I don't think that he'd really want to kill anyone.

Do you?

I guess that's silly to ask, since you'll know who it was by the time you read this. But it's what's going on now, and that's what I need to write, right?

Anyhow, wish me luck with the rest of this year.

-Neville Longbottom, age 12, Second Year

-x-x-x-x-

Dear Future-self,

I don't know if you should come back next year, future-me. I mean, this year's been really horrible and I don't think next year will be much better. But then, I guess that would mean we just always got stuck at home, huh?

I don't know. Maybe that would be worth it.

You know what I'm talking about, right? With the passwords and Sirius Black and now everyone in Gryffindor hates me! Gran found out too, and she sent me a Howler over dinner yesterday all about it. So I don't think this summer will be good or anything. I mean, she was really, really, really, really angry at me.

But it wasn't me fault! I didn't mean to lose it! And - and you know that, right? You understand, right? ...at least someone does. Even Professor McGonnagal yelled at me over it, and now Harry, Hermione, and Ron won't even speak to me.

Maybe I'm not cut out for any of this wizard stuff. Maybe they were wrong - and did I tell you that the only thing I'm doing good in right now is Herbology? I'm failing everything else! It's horrible!

-Neville Longbottom, age 13, Third Year

-x-x-x-x-

Dear Future-self,

It's unbelievable! You remember that last year, I wrote all about how I was failing everything? Well, right after that, Snape called me to stay late after class. I don't think that I even need to tell you how beyond scared I was. That man just sends me into fits, you know? I can't even be around him without freaking out, and I don't even know why. I just...can't breath anymore or think or anything and everything I had study goes -fwoosh- out of my mind.

But, anyway, I had to stay after class, right? And Snape, he told me that he was tired of me always blowing things up. Well, I couldn't speak or anything so I just kind of muttered and nodded and I went to leave, but he said he wasn't finished.

Then he told me that from now on, I would be paired up with Draco Malfoy in his class from now on.

I know you _have_ to remember how scared I was at that, right? And then when we had potions the next day - but that was almost two months ago and, I don't know, maybe he isn't as bad as I thought. I mean, he's made some nasty comments but I think that's just him and that maybe he doesn't mean them.

I guess...I'm writing this so, later, if he does do something mean again, you don't forget the good things? That's what these are for, right?

Like, he helped me pass that exam a few days ago. And he didn't make fun of me when he found me working out in the green-houses. And...well, I think that he may be kind of cute too, but I don't think that you should tell anyone that, future-self. Gran would have a fit.

Oh! And you should definately remember that Moody turned him into a ferret, okay? I think it's really messed with his ribs, because he's always holding them and and walking funny now.

-Neville Longbottom, age fourteen, Fourth Year

-x-x-x-x-

Dear Future-self,

So I'm really confused right now, future-self. About a lot of things. And I don't feel much like writing, either. You understand, right? I know you will, because you're me. So, I'm just going to keep this short.

I believe Harry; I really think that the Dark Lord's back.

I don't believe Harry; I don't think that Draco has anything to do with any of this.

So, I don't know, I believe him but I don't. And I feel bad for it, but I'm still really good friends with Draco, even though he's trying really hard to get me to leave him alone.

I just think that he's afraid, and I am too. So...just don't give up on him, okay? He's a good guy.

-Neville Longbottom, age fifteen, Fifth Year

-x-x-x-x-

Dear Future-self,

He's gone. Draco - he's just, he's gone. They keep saying that he killed Albus, but that can't be right. You know it as well as I do. He said that he wasn't going to do it, that he was going to ask Albus for help! He wouldn't have gone back on his word!

Snape's gone too, and I find it more likely that he would have offed Albus.

But, ugh, I don't know. Everyone's afraid. I mean, I am too, but I'm more worried because all of my owls for Draco keep coming back to me. It's like he's, I don't know, just dropped off the face of the planet.

You just, you don't give up on him, you hear me? And you don't give up on Hogwarts, either.

-Neville Longbottom, age sixteen, Sixth Year

-x-x-x-x-

Future-self,

I don't have much time. I'm writing this between classes, as I move. The Carrows have eyes everywhere. Remember that. Remember that, whatever happens these next few months, that you're the one who started the rebellion. So you can't leave it. Not until you've died - and you can't do that, because you promised Gran that you wouldn't. Remember? She had been worried about us before we left, back at the end of summer.

Be careful. Don't stop.

-NL, 17, 7th yr

-x-x-x-x-

Future-self,

Hey there. I know that I should have stopped last year, but I don't actually consider it my final year at Hogwarts. That's why I came back, after all, just like a whole bunch of the other students. I don't have much to tell you, future-self, because at this point I've learnt to just take things in stride.

So I guess I'll say this and then hand all of these over to the Headmistress.

We have Draco now - don't make the mistake of letting him go later on.

-Neville Longbottom, eighteen, eighth year


End file.
